thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sing mir ein Lied
ist die siebente Folge der 7. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Carl versucht Negan zu ermorden, was jedoch misslingt. Rosita lässt eine Patrone herstellen. Spencer findet viele Güter, erzählt zuvor Gabriel von seinem Wunsch, dass Rick nicht von seiner Tour zurückkehren sollte, worauf der Heilige ihn verlässt. Rick und Aaron finden ein Haus auf einem See voller Beißer, in welchem sich viele Güter befinden sollen. Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria * Michonne * Rosita Espinosa * Eugene Porter * Spencer Monroe * Judith Grimes * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Oliva * Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Roger Clay *Kent Erlöser * Negan * Dwight * Sherry * Fat Joey * Daryl Dixon * Emmit Carson * Mark * Amber * Frankie * Tanya * Gary * Isabelle * Jackson Wallace *Casey Wagner as Larry *Josh Turner as TKO *Skylar Felton as Jackson Wallace *Pete Pitts as Roger Clay *Joshua Hoover as Joseph *Ricky Russert as Chris *Noah Benjamin as Red Haired Man *Miya Golden as Huck *Brian F. Durkin as George *Nmg Garcia as Savior 1 *Stacey Crowler as Savior 22 *Angela Gay as Savior 23 *Indiana Sifuentes as Savior 32 *Billy James as Savior 49 *Brandon Hardison as Savior 75 *Stacie Bellard as Savior 76 *Evan Lopez as Savior 77 *Bricine Brown as Savior 78 Hilltop * Paul Rovia (Jesus) Orte der Handlungen * Straße * Heiligtum (Stützpunkt der Savior) * Schmiede * Wald * Alexandria * Staaton Anwesen Kurzbeschreibung Jesus springt vom Savior-Truck ab. Carl hingegen fährt bis in deren Lager und eröffnet das Feuer. Negans Männer können ihn überwältigen. Negan selbst führt Carl durch die Anlage und zeigt ihm alles. Er findet heraus, dass Amber, eine seiner Frauen, ihn mit Mark betrogen hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie in Anbetracht der Konsequenzen Negan liebt. Darauf hin wird ein Bügeleisen erwärmt. Negan spricht mit Carl unter vier Augen über dessen Augenklappe. Er will, dass der Junge sie abnimmt und zu seinem Gesicht steht. Als das Bügeleisen fertig ist, gehen sie in einen Saal. Negan betont die Wichtigkeit von Regeln und den Konsequenzen, wenn man diese übertritt. Das heiße Bügeleisen drückt er Mark aufs Gesicht, bis dieser ohnmächtig wird. Carl muss diese Verstümmelung mit ansehen. Zurück in Negans Zimmer überlegt dieser, was er mit dem Jungen machen will. Er möchte ihn am liebsten brechen. Carl schlägt vor, dass er sie lieber hätte auslöschen sollen, wenn er wüsste, wie gefährlich sie sind. Darauf hin fährt Negan mit ihm und einigen seiner Männer nach Alexandria. Hier lässt er sich alles zeigen und setzt sich mit Judith auf dem Schoß auf die Veranda und wartet auf Rick. Er denkt über das Angbot von Carl nach und erklärt, dass er sie töten sollte und sich zur Ruhe setzen. Rick und Aaron finden ein Versteck, von dem sie vermuten, dass es noch etwas zu plündern gibt. Michonne stellt eine Falle auf und wartet bis ein Wagen von den Saviorn hält, bedroht die Frau und fordert zu Negan gebracht zu werden Rosita fordert ihre Patrone von Eugene ein, der sie herstellt, nachdem sie ihn als Feigling und Nichtsnutz bezeichnet hat. Spencer erzählt Gabriel auf einer Plünderungsfahrt davon, dass er sich wünscht, dass Rick nicht nach Alexandria zurück kehrt, worauf hin ihn der Pastor allein zurück lässt. Er findet kurz darauf eine Armbrust und einen Zettel mit Angaben zu Verstecken voller Nahrung und Hilfsmitteln, die er mit nach Alexandria bringt, wo bereits Negans Männer auf sie warten. Vorspann Michonne geht die Straße entlang, an deren Seite die Savior die Matratzen geworfen und angezündet haben. Sie pfeift eine Melodie und lockt damit einige Untote an. Nach einigen Schritten nimmt sie ihr Katana, dreht sich um und erledigt die Beißer. Sie legt ihr Schwert beiseite und zieht die Untoten bei den Füßen davon. Dabei pfeift sie wieder ihre Melodie. Sie hat das Funkgerät bei sich. Rick erwacht in einem Truck. Aaron fragt ihn, wie spät es ist. Rick antwortet ihm. Auch er hat ein Funkgerät dabei und stellt es kurzzeitig auf Empfang. Aaron öffnet das Rollgitter. Er bemerkt etwas und zeigt es Rick. Zwei Savior auf dem letzten Truck aus Hilltop beobachten einige Streuner, die vor ihnen die Fahrbahn kreuzen. Einer beobachtet sie mit einem Spiegel. Beide unterhalten sich darüber, wie Negan die Untoten von ihnen fern hält. Außerdem erklärt einer von ihnen, dass sie Sprengfallen und den Raketenwerfer benutzen um die Untoten aufzuhalten. Die Untoten sind vorüber gezogen. Sie beschließen weiter zu fahren. Als der Truck sich wieder in Bewegung setzt, kommen Carl und Jesus aus ihrem Versteck. Jesus präpariert eine Kiste so, dass bei deren Anheben der Boden heraus fällt. Er schaut sich um und bemerkt eine Statue. Darauf hin entleert er eine Flasche mit Sirup und erklärt Carl, dass er damit eine Spur legt. Jesus schlägt vor, dass sie den Rest zu Fuß gehen sollten. Carl gibt sich unsicher und bittet Jesus ihm den Absprung zu zeigen. Dieser schwingt sich gekonnt aus dem Truck und versteckt sich hinter einer Barrikade. Carl kommt zur Laderampe, winkt Jesus zu und versteckt sich wieder im Truck. Carl sieht einige Beißer aufgespießt an Pfählen stehen. Er lädt ein Maschienengewehr, als er einen Mann hört, der Anweisungen erteilt die Waren aus dem Laster zu laden. Einer öffnet die Plane und springt auf den Wagen um die erste Kiste zu nehmen. Dabei fallen die Flaschen heraus und zerbrechen am Boden. Der Mann dreht sich um und entdeckt Carl. Dieser eröffnet das Feuer. Carl springt zum Ausgang des Wagens. Er bedroht die Savior und erklärt, dass er nur Negan töten will. Dieser kommt pfeifend an. Er stellt sich hinter einen seiner Männer und erklärt Carl in einem ruhigen Ton, dass er gerade große Angst hat. Einer der Männer macht einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu. Dieser reagiert sofort und erschießt ihn. Dwight nimmt Carl die Waffe ab und drückt ihn zu Boden. Er schnappt sich das Maschinengewehr und bedroht den Jungen. Negan ruft Dwight zurück, der jedoch Carl sein Messer abnimmt. Negan reicht Carl die Hand. Daryl beobachtet die Szene, muss jedoch einem Beißer ausweichen, der gerade nach ihm schnappen will. Handlung der Folge Negan hält noch immer seine Hand Carl entgegen und erklärt ihm, dass er ihn herum führen will. Dieser bleibt unten liegen. Negan spielt auf Carls fehlendes Auge an. Nachdem dieser jedoch weiterhin nicht auf Negan reagiert schaut dieser zu Daryl hinüber und wundert sich, ob er seinen Job auch mit einem Arm erledigen könnte. Carl ergreift darauf hin den Arm seines Feindes. Dieser zieht ihn hoch. Danach gibt er Anweisungen die Toten zu verbrennen, Daryl und Dwight sollen ihm Häppchen zubereiten und er erzählt den Anwesenden, dass er keine Zeit für seine Frauen haben wird. In Richtung Dwight gesteht er jedoch ein, dass er für eine Zeit haben wird. Carl möchte wissen, was Negan mit ihm machen wird, bevor er mit ihm mitgeht. Der jedoch erklärt, dass er ein besonderes Bild von Carl hat und nicht die Überraschung verderben will. Sie betreten das Gebäude. Negan tritt zu seinen Leuten. Alle werden still und knien sich vor ihm nieder. Er hält eine Ansprache, in der er erklärt, dass sie mit harter Arbeit und dem Befolgen von Regeln sich einen Teil der Waren verdienen können. Danach gibt er großzügig Gemüse für alle kostenfrei weiter. Die Leute applaudieren moderat. Negan wendet sich an Carl und erklärt ihm, dass dies Respekt ist. Rosita und Eugene gehen zum Tor. Er denkt sie gehen auf Plünderungsmission für Negan. Rosita ist jedoch wütend und erklärt, dass sie nichts für ihn suchen werden. Spencer fährt mit Gabriel in einen violetten Kleinwagen vor. Er hat mit angehört, dass sie nicht für die Savior sammelt und stellt sie zur Rede. Sie lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und öffnet das Tor. Gabriel schlägt vor, dass sie gemeinsam fahren könnten. Eugene stimmt dem Plan zu. Sie jedoch widerspricht und will getrennte Wege gehen. Spencer erklärt, dass die ganze Sache nun so ist, wie Steuern zahlen. Er sieht Rick als Schuldigen. Sie will wissen, ob er es besser könnte. Sie jedoch ist überzeugt, dass er geheime Verstecke angelegt hat. Sie will von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden. Danach geht sie zu Eugene, nimmt ihn beim Arm und geht mit ihm zu Fuß aus Alexandria. Negan betritt den Raum mit all seinen Frauen. Carl bietet er flüsternd an, dass er die Brüste der Frauen angucken könnte. Ihm und den Damen würde es nichts ausmachen. Er fordert Sherry, seine Ehefrau, zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen auf. Sie ist gerade dabei eines der anderen Mädchen zu beruhigen, schaut ihn durchdringend an und folgt seiner Anweisung. Er gießt sich einen großen Schluck in ein Glas und fragt sie über Amber und Mark aus. Sie schweigt jedoch zu dem Gespräch mit Amber. Er erzählt ihr von Gerüchten, wonach Mark heimlich während des Dienstes weg gegangen ist um bei Amber zu sein. Negan betont die Wichtigkeit von Regeln. Sherry erklärt, dass Amber einen Fehler gemacht hat und bittet um Nachsicht. Er erinnert sie daran, dass er bislang keine von den Damen geschlagen hat. Sherry weiß jedoch, dass es schlimmeres gibt. Negan geht zu Carl hinüber. Er drückt ihm sein geöffnetes Bier in die Hand. Dann geht er zu Amber und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Er erklärt ihr, dass er niemanden zwingt bei ihm zu sein und sie frei ist zu Mark zurück zu kehren, ihn jedoch nicht betrügen darf. Außerdem erklärt er ihr, dass viele Frauen gern mit ihr tauschen würden. Sie knickt ein und entschuldigt sich bei Negan. Er erinnert sie an die Konsequenzen, die sie in Kauf nimmt und ihm sagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Negan gibt vor nicht zu wissen, warum sie weint und lacht leise. Er küsst Amber auf die Stirn. Negan geht zu Sherry zurück und bittet sie Carson zu holen. Er zeigt ihr, dass er nicht zu hart zu Amber war. Sie sagt ihm ins Gesicht, dass er ein Arschloch wäre. Er ist überzeugt, dass sie ihn trotzdem liebt und nähert sich ihrem Gesicht. Beide küssen sich ungezwungen. Während des Kusses kommen Daryl und Dwight herein und Sherry fässt Negan sanft an die Wange. Der Anführer der Savior lässt Dwight warten. Als der Kuss vorüber ist, nimmt er sich einen Happen und bittet Carl ihm das Tablett zu tragen. Daryl will wissen, was Negan mit dem Jungen vorhat. Dieser erklärt ihm in den Worten von Sherry, dass er darüber nicht redet. Außerdem droht er mit einem Zahnstocher Carls verbliebenes Auge zu zerstören. Negan gibt Anweisungen einen Ofen anzuheizen und Darly mit einem Mopp auszustatten. Negan fordert Carl auf ihm zu folgen. Daryl flüstert ihm zu, dass er verschwinden soll und wird danach von Dwight gewaltsam heraus gezerrt. Nachdem die Männer gegangen sind, wendet Sherry sich ab und trinkt hastig den Alkohol, während sie eine Träne vergießt. Rick und Aaron sind an einem Zaungatter. Er erklärt, dass sie nur an diesem Tag Zeit haben etwas zu finden und die Savior jederzeit zurück kommen könnten. Danach steigen sie über einen Zaun mit einer Todesdrohung darauf. Spencer und Gabriel fahren in dem Kleinwagen eine Straße entlang. Während der Fahrt sprechen sie darüber, dass Spencer Rick hasst und wissen will, ob dies eine Sünde ist. Der Pfarrer erklärt, dass die Taten entscheidend für die Sünde sind. Der Heilige erklärt, dass Rick das Gute in ihm hervor gebracht hat und versucht alle am Leben zu erhalten. Spencer erklärt, dass viele gestorben sind, seitdem Rick da ist. Die Diskussion wird hitziger, als Spencer viele Szenarien durchgeht, an denen sie anders hätten handeln müssen. Gabriel beendet dies, indem er erklärt, dass sie es nie wissen werden, aber voran schauen sollten. Spencer sieht keinen Weg mit Rick als Anführer und wünscht ihm den Tod. Gabriel ist entsetzt und lässt den Wagen stoppen. Er erklärt ihn sehr deutlich, dass seine Aussage ihn unsympathisch gemacht hat und er zu Fuß nach Alexandria zurück kehren wird, steigt aus und läuft los.< Auch Spencer steigt aus dem Wagen aus. Er wendet sich dem Wald zu und rennt ins Dickicht. Nach einigen Schritten bemerkt er einen Beißer, der auf einem Ausguck in den Bäumen steht. Negan betritt zusammen mit Carl sein Zimmer. Der Junge fragt nach den Frauen, worauf hin Negan erklärt, dass alle von ihnen seine Ehefrauen sind und er dies als Aufwertung des alten Lebens sieht. Er fordert Carl auf sich zu setzen und erklärt ihm, dass er den Jungen besser kennen lernen will. Er ist fasziniert, dass Carl nicht herum jammert, sondern aktiv wird um Negan zur Strecke zu bringen. Außerdem bescheinigt er Carl, dass er intelligent genug ist zu erkennen, dass er eine Regel übertreten hat. Während des Gespräches fordert Negan Carl auf, dass er seinen Verband abnimmt. Unter Androhung, dass er sauer werden würde, nimmt Carl seinen Verband ab. Negan schaut sich den Augensockel an und bewundert, wie ekelig das aussieht. Er freut sich sehr darüber und will es anfassen. Carl jammert leise. Negan merkt, dass er zu weit gegangen ist und entschuldigt sich, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Fat Joey klopft an die Tür. Er bringt Lucille herein. Zu Carl gewandt erklärt er, dass er zwar bei den Damen nicht gut ankommt, aber die Männer ihm Respekt zollen werden. Zu Joey gewandt fragt er ihn, ob er den Baseballschläger gut behandelt hätte und macht sich einen Spaß, schmeißt darauf hin Joey jedoch aus dem Zimmer. Er fragt Carl, was er macht um sich zu Amüsieren. Danach verlangt er, dass Carl ein Lied singt. Er erklärt, dass ihm keines einfällt. Negan steht auf und fordert Carl auf zu singen. Während der Junge verängstigt singt, schlägt Negan mit Lucille in der Luft herum. Danach erklärt er, dass der Schläger es mehr mag, wenn man ihm zu singt, als Schädel einzuschlagen. Negan erfährt, dass Carl seine Mutter erschießen musste. Er bezeichnet Carl zum ersten Mal als Serienkiller und erklärt ihm, dass die Demonstration ein Beispiel dafür war, wie man Eier quetscht. Negan fordert Carl auf mit ihm zu kommen, denn das Eisen sollte fertig sein. Sie gehen in die große Gemeinschaftshalle. Während Negan herein kommt kündigt er sich mit Lucille an, indem er gegen das Metallgeländer schlägt. Mark sitzt gefesselt an einem Stuhl in der Mitte einer Menschenmasse. Zu seinen Leuten gewandt erklärt er, dass er das folgende nicht tun will, aber durch die Regeln gezwungen wird. Die Gruppe erklärt, dass die Regeln sie am Leben erhalten. Er kommt die Treppe hinunter und sieht die Aufgabe seiner Gruppe darin die Zivilisation und den Schutz der Gesellschaft zu stärken. Er erklärt, dass es immer Arbeit und einen Preis gibt. Wenn man jedoch dies umgeht oder abkürzt gibt es das Eisen. Er lässt die Savior aufstehen und tritt an Mark vorbei auf Dwight zu, nimmt sich einen Handschuh und damit ein Bügeleisen, das rot glüht. Er entschuldigt sich bei Mark. Sherry schlägt Amber vor, dass sie nicht hinschauen soll. Negan tritt an den jungen Mann heran und drückt ihm das Eisen ins Gesicht, bis dieser ohnmächtig wird. Danach zieht er es ab und damit einen Teil seiner verbrannten Haut herunter. Daryl wird gezwungen den Urin weg zu wischen und Carson soll den Mann verarzten. Zu den Saviorn gewandt erklärt Negan, dass sie nun quitt sind und die Verstümmelung eine Erinnerung an alle sein sollen, dass ihre Regeln wichtig sind. Er hofft darauf es niemals wieder tun zu müssen. Flüsternd gesteht er Carl ein, dass es total verrückt ist und er nun herausfinden will, was er mit dem Jungen vorhat. Spencer hat einen Rucksack und einen Enterharken geholt. Er befestigt es an der Plattform und rüttelt daran um die Armbrust des Untoten herunter zu schütteln. Als ihm dies gelungen ist, bricht die Plattform zusammen. Wenig später fällt der Zombie herunter und ist erledigt. Spencer untersucht den Körper und nimmt ein Messer, sowie einen Zettel ab. Rosita und Eugene betreten die Schmiede, in der er schon mit Abraham zuvor war. Sie hat einige Utensilien, darunter Schwefelpulver und einen Mörser mitgebracht. Eugene erklärt, dass er nicht zurückkommen wollte. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er zugestimmt hat ihr eine Patrone herzustellen. Eugene will einen Rückzieher machen. Er will sie ermuntern es etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Eugene erklärt ihr, dass die Savior in der Überzahl sind und er keinen Weg sieht, wie sie ihr Ziel, Negan auszuschalten und die Herrschaft der Savior zu beenden, erreichen kann. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie bereit ist die Folgen ihrer Handlung zu tragen, aber kein 'Nein' von Eugene duldet. Sie sagt ihm ins Gesicht, dass er schwach, feige ist und nur überlebt hat durch seine Lügen und aus Mitleid der Anderen. Sie fordert erneut ihre Patrone. Eugene geht schweigend ans Werk. Sherry steht auf der Treppe und raucht eine Zigarette. Dwight stellt sich zu ihr. Sie bietet ihm eine an und reicht ihm Feuer. Er will seine Exfrau beruhigen und erklärt, dass sie Amber und Mark verraten musste. Sie will von ihm wissen, wie Dwight schläft. Dieser gesteht, dass er kein Auge zu macht, sondern TV-Shows die ganze Nacht über anschaut. Sie erzählt von dem Deal, den sie mit Negan gemacht haben und dass sie die einzigen hätten sein sollen, die dafür bezahlen. Er erwidert, dass sie nur auf Kosten anderer leben. Sie fordert ihn auf zu gehen, da sie zusammen gesehen werden könnten. Dwight erwidert, dass sie nichts tun, was ihm Sherry bestätigt und geht. Negan nimmt einige Notizen vor. Carl fragt, ob er sein Auge bedecken könnte. Negan verweigert dies und erklärt, dass er das Auge gern sieht. Carl will wissen, warum sein Vater, er selbst und Daryl noch nicht tot sind. Negan erzählt von seinen Plänen, dass Daryl ein guter Soldat für ihn wird. Rick besorgt ihm gute Sachen. Für Carl weiß er es noch nicht und will ihn lieber brechen. Er stellt Carl einige Möglichkeiten der Bestrafung vor, wie z.B. das Eisen oder Arm abhacken. Carl springt auf und fordert Negan auf aus dem Fenster zu springen. Er erkennt, dass gar nichts mit ihm gemacht wird, droht ihm jedoch, dass er Ricks Gruppe töten sollte, würde er sie kennen, kann es jedoch nicht. Negan will einen Ausflug machen. Ein kleiner Konvoy fährt heraus. Auf Negans Wagen hat sich Jesus versteckt. Der Anführer der Savior ruft Daryl zu sich und erklärt ihm, dass er Carl nach Hause fährt. Danach ruft er Dwight und lässt Daryl in seine Box sperren. Als der Wagen los fährt, ist Jesus vom Dach verschwunden. Daryl hört, wie eine Person zu seiner Zelle kommt. Sie reicht einen Zettel unten durch, auf dem steht "geh jetzt" und ein Schllüssel auf der Rückseite angeklebt ist. Ein Wagen der Savior kommt an die Stelle, an der Michonne Untote aufgestapelt hat. Als die Frau erkennt, dass dies eine Falle ist, wird sie schon von Michonne mit ihrem Katana bedroht. Diese fordert sie auf die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Die Frauen steigen in den Wagen ein. Die Gefangene soll sie zu Negan bringen. Sie startet den Wagen fährt kurz an und bremst stark. Michonne kann im darauf folgenden Kampf die Oberhand gewinnen. Sie bedroht die Frau erneut und fordert sie wiederholt auf sie zu dem Anführer zu bringen. Negan klopft an Olivias Tür an. Die Frau ist überrascht. Während Negan herein geht flüstert der Junge Olivia zu, dass Enid okay ist. Negan freut sich und will wissen, wo Rick ist. Wahrheitsgemäß erklärt Olivia, dass er draußen ist um für ihn zu sammeln und zu plündern. Sie erklärt, dass sie kaum Vorräte haben und eigentlich hungern. Negan ist überrascht, schaut sie an und spielt auf ihr Übergewicht an. Beschämt und aufgewühlt dreht sich Olivia weg und weint. Der Mann entschuldigt sich bei ihr, hat jedoch ihren Namen bereits vergessen. Er bietet ihr Geschlechtsverkehr an, während sie auf Rick warten. Entsetzt gibt sie Negan eine Ohrfeige. Er will sich stattdessen nun entspannt zurück lehnen und eine Limonade trinken. Hierfür fordert er Olivia auf sie ihm zu machen. Sie geht verlässt das Haus. Negan will von Carl herum geführt werden. Er erfreut sich am Teppich und dem fließenden Wasser. Auf Carls Dartboard schafft er ein Bullseye. Er findet schließlich Judith und nimmt sie auf den Arm. Rick und Aaron finden einen Wagen und eine Tafel mit einem langen Text, aus dem sie erkennen können, dass der Grundstücksbesitzer viele Güter hat, die sie interessieren, diese jedoch auch verteidigen will. Sie schleichen sich weiter. Nur einige Schritte weiter finden sie einen See, einen Steg und ein Boot. Rick ist überzeugt, dass die Beißer im Wasser noch immer den Besitz des Mannes, der die Warnungen aufgestellt hat, beschützen. Rosita testet die Kugel von Eugene. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm und entschuldigt sich bei Eugene. Er weist dies zurück, dass sie zwar die Worte bedauert, jedoch nicht das Gesagte. Er will schweigend weiter in Richtung Alexandria laufen. Als sie an der äußeren Verteidigungslinie vorbei kommen, holt sie Spencer ein. Er zeigt ihnen die vielen Vorräte, die er gefunden hat. Eugene ist beeindruckt und will wissen, woher er die Sachen hat. Spencer reicht ihm den Zettel mit einer Liste auf Latein, in dem diverse Verstecke genannt sind. Spencer listet viele nützliche Dinge auf. Auf Rositas frage, ob er dies kampflos den Saviorn überlassen will erklärt er, dass Rick es von ihnen verlangen würde. Er pfeift um das Tor öffnen zu lassen. Es wird darauf hin auch geöffnet, jedoch von einen von Negans Männern. Die Gruppe erkennt sofort, dass Negan da ist. Dieser sitzt auf der Veranda und hält Judith auf dem Schoß. Nebenbei begrüßt er Passanten. Er greift das Gespräch von vorhin auf und fragt sich, warum er Carl und Rick am Leben lassen sollte oder sie nicht erledigen und begraben sollte um sich danach am Stadtrand niederlassen zu können. Negan gibt Judith einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Besonderheiten * Diese Folge ist ca. 1 Stunde lang (normaler Weise ca. 45 Minuten) * Carl singt den Refrain von You Are My Sunshine von Johnny Cash: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away * Carl wird von Negan als "Serienkiller" bezeichnet * Text auf der Tafel (übersetzt): Mein Name ist Leslie William Staaton und ich bin bewaffnet mit einer Anger 10/22 (Direkter Schuss kann Ziele in 9,14m+ (10 Yards) treffen) ARS 15 7 Ich verarsch dich nicht); AK-47; Granaten (reiz mich) und einigen Handfeuerwaffen & antiken Gewehren (Sammler/Enthusiast) Du bist nicht schlau, da du nicht auf das erste Schild gehört hast. Du wirst nicht überleben und mein Gewissen wird rein sein, weil du gewarnt wurdest. Ich werde nicht zögern mein Land zu verteidigen, mein Essen, meine Vorräte, meine Munition. Glückwunsch, der einzige Grund, dass du überhaupt bis hierher lesen konntest ohne erschossen worden zu sein ist der, dass ich tot bin. Nimm es, Arschloch * Mark wurde das Gesicht mit dem Eisen verbrannt * Lucille (der Baseballschläger) "mag es", wenn man ihr etwas vorsingt * Eine der Regeln von Negan lautet: "Du darfst mich (Negan) niemals betrügen" * Gabriel ist zu Fuß unterwegs nach Alexandria * Jesus stellt erneut seine Fähigkeiten unter beweis, dass er unbemerkt Gelände betreten und verlassen kann * Spencer kann Latein lesen. Todesfälle * 2 Savior, die den Truck entladen wollten * Untoter auf der Ausichtsplattform * Diverse Untote, die Michonne aufstapelt Musik *'You Are My Sunshine' von Johnny Cash (gesungen von Carl Grimes) Trivia * Nachweise